1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electromagnetic relays, passage and blockage of a current in an electric circuit is realized by opening/closing a contact part including a fixed contact and a movable contact. A drive unit for moving the movable contact of the contact part toward and away from the fixed contact includes a fixed core and a movable core. The fixed core includes a cylindrical fixed core part that is arranged opposite the movable core. In order to adjust the attraction force and optimize operating characteristics, the side of the movable core opposing the cylindrical fixed core part is arranged into a conical shape, and the side of the cylindrical fixed core part opposing the movable core is arranged to have a stepped hole corresponding to the conical shape of the movable core (See e.g. Japanese Patent No. 4840533).
In the electromagnetic relay disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4840533, for example, the cylindrical fixed core part is arranged to have a stepped hole corresponding to the conical shape of the movable core. Thus, the cylindrical fixed core part constitutes one part of the fixed core, and as a result, the number of components is increased and manufacturing costs are increased.
In light of the above, there is a demand for an electromagnetic relay that is capable of optimizing operating characteristics without causing a cost increase.